Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Plight Of A Rat
by Yasashii Maboroshi
Summary: New York's greatest heroes are faced with saving their master and dealing wth an angst filled teen...Ok, that sounds a bit like the second movie, but its really not
1. Chapter I

MABOROSHI

_The illusion that illustrates its existence into our panting spirit shall not wake itself as we surrender our spirits to a sound slumber._

_"_We___'_re not against the soldiers, we___'__re against the war!__"__ (2003)_

_Hello and welcome to my first dive into the world of fan fiction. While I plan to deal mostly with my favorite Anime shows from past and present, I considered my options and decided that it would be best to do my first fan fic on the first action animation I ever enjoyed.. That of course being the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Thus, here is my first chapter._

_Please Note: While this is my original story, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michaelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, and April O'Neil® are registered trademarks of Mirage Studios USA. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman___

_########################################################################_

_Allright__ kids, "Let's do it!" (Pauses for Nike endorsement)_

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES: The Plight of A Rat**

_By Maboroshi_

**I.**

Splinter sighed as he stared out into the darkness that had overcome his setting. His hands, twisted behind his back and tied together ached as he struggled to maneuver them into a spot where comfort could become a possibility. The rugged wooden chair in which he sat fastened to began quite a pain in his backside. Splinter had spent two hours shrouded in darkness, desperately seeking a possible escape. There appeared to be no options at his hands. He would have to wait for help, and he knew just what form it would come in.

Splinter recalled the day's events in his head once more. The last thing he remembered was sitting down and relaxing with some tea and one of his favorite novels. His students Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo had left their sewer home in search of a large pocket of the foot clan who had recently been seen assisting a bank robbery. This was obviously a diversion planned by The Shredder in hopes of getting one step closer to the Ninja Turtles once more. Splinter sighed once more. This had happened all too often. He cringed as he remembered his shock at seeing a soldier of the foot clan jump before him. He remembered the soldier's appearance. All were the same. Dressed in head to toe with black, they always stood in a strong stance ready to fight. Within a second a huge blow to the head knocked Splinter unconscious. His next memory was awakening in this cold, dark place, confined to this rugged wooden chair.

Suddenly, with the strike of a match, the darkness gave way to light. The small flame that now lingered over a candle wick gave Splinter a glance at the silhouette of his mortal enemy, The Shredder. 

Scott Vandergrath brushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes and behind his ears. He stood up and vacated his spot under the bleachers where he usually resided to when in need of some relaxation between classes. _Today however there will be no relaxation, Scott thought to himself as he emerged from his sanctuary and joined his screaming Junior Class. _

Nothing got students at Johnson Regional High School of New York more excited than the Homecoming football pep rally. Everyone except for Scott of course. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't seem to find interest in the rate at which the larger athletes could plow through an opposing team and run the ball through for a touchdown. Scott often found himself bewildered as to how something as trivial as a game of football could take precedent in people's lives when so much evil ran rampant in their community. So many women had become the victims of rape and other violent crimes. Drug dealers wandered the streets, ruining lives with their cocaine and heroine discounts. Gangs still threatened innocent people on the streets, and the elusive foot clan that Scott had heard about on the news continued to grow in its numbers. 

Scott watched the Varsity football team march out onto the gym and stand in awe of themselves a little longer, and promptly exited the gym. Scott knew he wouldn't get into any trouble for ditching; he'd always been a straight a student and never got into trouble at school. Besides, the faculty was busy keeping seniors from launching an attack on the freshman class with a pocketful of pennies to notice one student exit. _So ridiculous, Scott thought to himself. _Why not make the new students_ __feel welcome?_

Immediately upon stepping outside, Scott reached for the hood of his grey sweatshirt and pulled it over his head. Rain or shine, Scott always wore his hood when he stepped outside. He never knew exactly why, but it made him feel well protected. Some warned him that wearing a grey jacket like that through the streets of New York would label him as a gang member, but Scott had little concern for what others thought of him. 

It was a nice day, the fresh October air lingered to a comfortable extent. Scott didn't know exactly where he was going. His mother's apartment was about five blocks away from school. Usually he took the bus to get home, but today he'd left long before underclassmen dismissal. Scott really had nothing to do but wander around for a while.

Scott wandered down a street he hadn't seen before. _Strange,_ he thought, _could I be lost?_ Suddenly Scott heard a whimper from an alley about ten feet behind him. The whimper amplified into an ear piercing shriek. Scott dropped his backpack and ran towards the alley. What lay ahead was the most incredible thing he'd encountered in his life.

Scott could see them as soon as he entered the alley. Six shadowy figures huddled over a young girl of maybe thirteen or fourteen. Hovering about they were like extra terrestrial visitors from a cult favorite horror movie. When Scott got about a step closer, he recognized them better. They perfectly fit the description that the news lady April O'Neil had given of the elusive Foot Clan: Tall, muscular men, around the ages of 18-30, dressed from head to toe in black. Scott shuddered as he compared the men that lay before him to the sketch artist's interpretation. 

Scott hoped that he could sneak in slowly into this situation, but the young girl's glance at him caused the Foot Clan soldiers to turn around. "Oh boy." Scott uttered to himself. 

"Leave now." One of the men uttered slowly. "If you know what's best for you you'll make tracks." 

Scott was frozen for a moment. He didn't move an inch.

"Let us take out this worm." Another one of the foot clan said. They all turned to Scott and went into a fighting stance. 

Finally Scott spoke out loud. "Run!" He shouted to the little girl. "Just go!" 

She listened. With all of her might the little girl dashed out of the alley. With that little problem out of the way, all Scott needed to do now was to take care of these six men who were prepared to kill him.

This faction of the foot clan could never be prepared for what happened at this moment. This young man, who appeared to be nothing short of a midnight snack in terms of fighting, dashed at their leader, the fighter put in charge of this mission. With his arms raised in defense, he came at the leader with a heavy kick to the chest. While the leader stumbled back, Scott started in on other one of the foot clan, who was positively dumbfounded. He came at the soldier with the hardest driving punch he could. His fist smashed hard into the foot clans face, sending him sprawling back as his leader had seconds earlier.

"Get a hold of him, NOW!!!!!" The leader shouted. One of the foot clan who hadn't been harmed yet approached Scott, who now had developed a bit more confidence about this fight. "Oh yeah, let's go tough guy!" Scott said sarcastically. "You're real brave going up against little girls; why not fight someone your own size?"

Scott tried punching him, but the well trained member of the foot clan seized Scott's hand. Scott tried to recover with a kick, but that only gave the foot clan a better grasp of him. Completely petrified in fear, Scott lay limp and motionless as three more of the foot clan took hold of him and hovered above as they had that little girl.

The leader now stood directly over Scott. He looked up and could see into his cold, spiritless eyes. He was a rogue mercenary, who knew only of violence. Scott was merely a sporadically trained martial artist. How could he ever leave this battle victorious?

"Wonderful." The leader said. "I want to show you just what happens to little punks who choose to interfere with my plans." The leader pulled a knife from his belt and held it just above Scott's neck. "Now, I want to be sure I do this slowly enough for you to suffer as long as possible, so be sure to cry out when needed." The leader said. If Scott could speak he would plead with this man for his life. Unfortunately ultimate fear had paralyzed his entire existence, and he had become a shivering child, waiting for the inevitable sting of death to come his way.

_Yes, I am ending the first chapter here. No Turtles you say? Well, I'll be sure to get the second Chapter up as soon as possible. I'm still awaiting my first REVIEW, and if you'd be so kind to do so it would be greatly appreciated. To review click on the little blue button on your bottom left.  What happens to Scott now that the foot clan has him marked? And what of Splinter, who's welcome is surely wearing thin? Stay tuned for Chapter II._

_~Maboroshi_


	2. Chapter II

__

_Here we go again with another chapter. I want to thank all the people who have reviewed so far. You don't know how great it was for me to hear positive comments within hours of the original posting. I believe that I'll be wrapping this short fanfic up within the next couple of chapters. Coming Soon: Serial Experiments Lain fanfic. Thank you and keep up those reviews. There truly is nothing like feedback, whether it be negative or positive._

**Chapter II.**

Anger surged intensely through Splinter's head. Immediately his instincts dictated that he control his emotions. He sat staring straight ahead as the Shredder now spoke.

"I suppose I should offer you a refreshment of some kind?" The Shredder said sarcastically as he rose his right hand. "I hope this will do." He brought his fist down swiftly, and the metal claw attached to his armor brushed Splinters furry face. Drops of blood began to surface as Splinter's face shifted downward. He tried desperately not to flinch.

"This has happened all too often." Splinter said. "Perhaps you could send me a message before stopping by."

"Surely a testimony to your ill preparedness." The Shredder said. "One would expect that eventually you'd improve your defense."

"And one would also expect that you would achieve the courage necessary to face your enemies head on, in a fair and justified battle." Splinter replied. "Could you explain to me why in order to get to the Ninja Turtles, you first must trick them while setting a trap for me?"

"A trap you always seem to fall into." The Shredder said.

"Bravo, Shredder." Splinter said. "You've learned to capture a rat. Truly a superior strength runs with you. I'm laughing at the superior intellect."  
  


"Silence." The Shredder said.

"However I suppose the credit is not due to you." Splinter continued. "Indeed you planned this kidnapping, but clearly you do not possess the courage to carry it out yourself."

"Continue to talk, fool." The Shredder said. "In time you'll be begging me to let you tell me what you need to know." 

Scott's eyes had begun to shake violently, yet to him time had completely stopped. All that he could think about now that glistening knife, as it drew closer to him. He stared at the flashing light that illuminated off of the curved blade. He couldn't blink, he couldn't speak, he couldn't form a stable thought.

So needless to say it came as a shock to him when the footclan's leader was knocked to the ground as a  massive green foot buried itself into his head. 

"Isn't it a little late for dinner?" A voice said. Scott regained mental stability and turned his sight towards the direction in which the voice came. He couldn't believe his eyes. A full grown turtle, dressed in a belt and orange mask, holding nun chucks.

"Yeah, great line Mikey, you've been working on that all day?" Another figure emerged from the shadows. This one much like the first, only dressed in a red mask.

"Lay off, Raph." The first turtle said, scratching his head. The foot clan remained where they were and watched, perhaps in awe.

"Guys, shouldn't we be worrying about something else at the moment?" Another turtle with a blue mask stepped forward, followed by a fourth turtle dressed in purple.

"I'd have to agree with Leo." The fourth turtle said. "Let's kick some clan butt!"

"The turtles, get them!" The foot clan leader said.

The ninja turtles sprung into action. Leonardo, the turtle dressed in blue came at the leader with a heavy kick, and then smashed him in the chest with the butt end of his sword. The leader fell to the ground. "Happy landings!" Leo said as he watched the leader collapse before him.

Meanwhile Donatello and and Raphael worked together to take out two of the foot clan. Donatello swept through them with his bow staff while Raphael tossed them about.

Michelangelo took on two footclan members at once. The first one he laid into with a few swift punches, and finished off with a kick. The foot clan soldier collapsed to the ground without missing a step. Many of these foot clan troops were poorly trained, and no match whatsoever to the ninja turtles. The next one Mikey had to face however possessed a rather interesting weapon. It was much like a set of nun chucks, only covered in jagged blades and containing a chain connected to three separate pieces. Mikey raised his own nun chucks, ready to deal with this villain immediately.

Scott watched this in extreme awe. He could barely believe what he saw, and in a moment it made perfect sense to him. These were the heroes that he'd heard about on the news. The rag tag group of ninjas who seemed to always show up during dangerous incidents and disappear whenever the police showed up. Regardless of why they'd chosen to show up now meant nothing to Scott. Here was his chance to be a hero. He wasn't about to give it up for nothing.

Michelangelo was now prepared to remove this unregulated weapon with his own brand of fighting. He spun his nun chucks faster and faster. "Why don't I show you how a real ninja fights with…" Michelangelo was interrupted as he saw in disbelief the young man whom they'd come to save jump-kick the final foot clan soldier until he was out cold. "Hey, who's rescuing who here?" Mike asked sarcastically, his nun chucks now stopped and lowered to his sides. 

Scott stood over the unconscious foot clan soldier with pride, his hands on his hips.

"Nice going, kid." Raphael said. "You really came through where Mikey failed."

"I would have had him!" Mikey said. "I was just psyching it out."

"Would you guys calm down? We have something much more important to worry about here." Leonardo said. He turned to Scott. "What were you doing out here?"

"I..just, saw a girl with those guys, and…I wanted to…Who are you guys?" Scott asked. 

Leonardo looked at Scott once more. _Wow,_ he thought. _Everyone who meets us for the first time seems to react in a different way. Most tell themselves that they're dreaming. This kid just starts to freak out._

"Great." Donatello said. "Once more we expose ourselves to the real world."

"So like, are those really good costumes or something?" Scott asked. 

"No, never mind it. You mustn't tell anyone about this." Leonardo said. "Mikey, you'll take him home right?"

"Sure, but then we _have to find Splinter." Mikey said. "Come on kid."_

"Wait," Scott said. "Has there been a kidnapping?"  
  


"Don't worry about it." Michelangelo said. "Let's just get going."

Scott, although feeling a little insulted, decided to do what he said. After all, he really wasn't sure that irritating an extremely strong turtle would be the wise thing to do.

As Mikey took Scott home he explained everything to him. From his days in a glass bowl to the mutation, everything about Splinter and the Shredder, up until the moment that their Master had been captured.

"Wow, you all were once regular-sized turtles?" Scott asked. "What was it like to become full size and intelligent?" 

"Well, it all happened in one day, but to be honest it seemed so gradual that I didn't even notice." Michelangelo answered. "One day I'm crawling through the sewer. Next thing I know I'm walking around, talking, and learning martial arts."

"Wow" Scott said. "But why do you hide from the surface?"

"Well, most people aren't as cool about us as you are." Mikey said. "Now what about you, kid? Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My grandfather taught me a lot when I lived with him for a couple years." Scott answered. "He trained under a wise sensei while he was living in Japan."

"Seems like you've got a great teacher." Michelangelo said.

"Yeah." Scott replied. "What about now? Don't we have to go find your master?"

"Sorry kid." Michelangelo said. "We can't be getting you involved in this. It's way too dangerous."

"But I could help you guys out." Scott said. "I want to do something good…Like a favor in return for you guys saving me."

"Wait kid, first of all…" Mikey said.

"My name isn't kid!" Scott interrupted.

"Scott, first of all, you never need something in return for saving people." Michelangelo said. "Second of all, you can't handle the entire foot clan. Thse people have been training for years, and they come I great numbers whenever the Shredder's around."

"But I could back you guys up!" Scott said.

"I'm sorry, but that can't happen." Michelangelo said. He looked up. They'd reached Scott's apartment. "Kid," Michelangelo said. "It's great you want to help people. I'm sure that someday you'll be able to do some real good in this city…At least I hope so."

Michelangelo now darted back into the shadows and disappeared.

"I hope so too…" Scott said.

Allright, Chapter 


End file.
